The Joys of Speed Dating
by geeky ramblings
Summary: REPOSTED. Kouji gets dragged into speeding dating by his clueless brother. WARNING YAOI.


Title: The Joys of Speed Dating

Title: The Joys of Speed Dating  
Author: Tasukigirl  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Kouji/Houjun (Kouji/Chichiri)  
Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi  
Summary: Kouji gets dragged into speeding dating by his clueless brother.

Stepping into McPhail's bar and grill, Kouji growled as he read the banner that hung from both sides of the large restaurant. Reading the words sign up for speed dating, Kouji was about to walk out of the bar when he felt Genrou, his younger brother, pushed him towards the sign in table.

Feeling the penetrating glance of Genrou's amber colored eyes, Kouji quickly registration for the hated event and received a name tag for his troubles. Once the troublesome piece of plastic and paper that read Kouji Luang M.D. was pinned to his forest green shirt, one of the hostesses led him to a table. After he was seated, Kouji threw a glare at Genrou who was now seated at the bar watching a baseball game and drinking a beer.

Since Genrou was not paying any attention to his older brother, Kouji discontinued his glare and resigned himself to a fate worse then death. He couldn't understand why his player of a younger brother had thrown him to the wolves. It wasn't like Genrou was ready to settle down anytime soon what with having three or four girlfriends at a time, so why should Kouji be the one who got sacrificed to Cupid's whims.

Perhaps his punishment had something to do with the fact that Kouji had been moping around the house since his girlfriend dumped him. Kouji didn't have the heart to tell Genrou that the reason Katilyn had broke up with him was because Kouji wouldn't sleep with her. Even though the two of them had been dating since high school, Kouji never felt anything sexual towards Katilyn.

In fact more times than Kouji would like to admit, he would get aroused by a good looking man rather some pretty blonde or brunette. It wasn't until Kouji had been kissed by some random drunk guy at a club that Kouji realized that he was gay.

This revelation of course, led to a lot of cursing and crying from Katilyn as well as some destroying of some of Kouji's favorite CDs. Genrou, who he hadn't come out to yet, of course took this as a sign that his handsome older brother just needed to find the right girl. So instead of telling the red headed that he was looking for the right guy, Kouji was dragged against his will to McPhail's speeding dating night where Genrou assured him he would find Ms. Right.

So sitting uncomfortably in the hard wood chair the hostess had sat him in, Kouji ordered a drink while he waited to reject all the girls who came to his table. As the night was about to begin, the waiter came over to Kouji's table with a shot of bourbon. Not even letting the shot glass touch the table, Kouji quickly took it and swallowed it down in one gulp. Setting the glass down, Kouji heard a voice ask "first time, no da?"

Turning towards the sound of the melodic voice, Kouji came face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever met in his entire life. He was pale, with long blue hair that was held back in a low braid. He was wearing a gray sweater that brought out his deep maroon eyes and Kouji couldn't help but want to know this man's name.

"Yeah, my brother dragged me here." Then Kouji reached his hand out and shook other gentleman's hand and said "my name is Kouji...what's yours?"

"My name is Houjun Ri and my best friend, Sou dragged me here, no da" he said as he pointed to a teal haired man who had just sat next to Genrou.

As the Kouji began to talk to the older man, he couldn't help but notice that Houjun was checking him out. Curious to find out if Houjun was thinking the same thing he was, Kouji asked "how about me and you get out of here, we can get to know each other a little bit more."

Kouji watched a smile formed on Houjun's face as he said "I thought you would never ask."

As they both got up from their tables, the two men walked out of the bar leaving a clueless Sou and Genrou behind.

THE END


End file.
